the_guardians_of_gahoole_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eilyk Alba
Eilyk Alba is the younger sister of Nyletak, and, as the younger sibling, is jealous of her older sister's flying skills. She wants to fly like Nyletak, but since she has a smaller wingspan than Nyletak, and has just begun branching, she cannot. Also, she doesn't believe in anything that has to do with Ga'Hoole. Eilyk is the opposite of Nyletak in every way, personality, and appearance. Unlike Nyletak, who has bright golden feathers, and sky blue eyes, Eilyk has dark golden-brown feathers with darker patches, and black specks, and has orange-yellow, almost amber eyes. Personality-wise, Eilyk doesn't believe in anything that has to do with Ga'Hoole. As an owlet, she did enjoy the legends, but quickly grew out of them, saying that they got annoying, especially since Nyletak was always talking about them. Over time, she began to say that there was no such thing as Ga'Hoole, there was no such thing as the old Owl Kingdoms, thus there was no Soren, and therefore, according to Eilyk, they weren't really descendants of Soren. Instead, they were just like any other Barn Owl out there, and her family was deluding themselves with false dreams. Family Members and Ancestors *Family Members *Wayne Alba-father of Nyletak and Eilyk *Renae Alba-mother of Nyletak and Eilyk *Nyletak Sorenette Alba-older sister of Eilyk *Debby Alba-grandmother of Nyletak and Eilyk; mother of Wayne and Nyroc *Nyroc Alba-uncle of Nyletak and Eilyk; brother of Wayne *Travis Alba-grandfather of Nyletak and Eilyk; father of Renae and Christie *Trudy Alba-grandmother of Nyletak and Eilyk; mother of Renae and Christie *Christie Alba-aunt of Nyletak and Eilyk; younger sister of Renae *Obi Alba-cousin of Nyletak and Eilyk; son of Christie, and older brother of Lou *Lou Alba-cousin of Nyletak and Eilyk; son of Christie, and younger brother of Obi Ancestors * Noctus Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather of Nyletak and Eilyk; father of Soren, Kludd, and Eglantine * Marilla Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother of Nyletak and Eilyk; mother of Soren, Kludd, and Eglantine * Soren Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather of Nyletak and Eilyk; middle sibling of Kludd and Eglantine; father of Sebastiana (a.k.a. Basha), Bell, and Blythe * Kludd Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great-great granduncle of Nyletak and Eilyk; older brother of Soren and Eglantine; father of Coryn; uncle of Sebastiana (a.k.a. Basha), Bell, and Blythe * Eglantine Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandaunt of Nyletak and Eilyk; younger sister of Soren and Kludd; aunt of Sebastiana (a.k.a. Basha), Bell, Blythe, and Coryn * Pellimore "Pelli" Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother-in-law of Nyletak and Eilyk; mother of Sebastiana (a.k.a. Basha), Bell, and Blythe * Sebastiana "Basha" Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great grandaunt of Nyletak and Eilyk; sister of Bell and Blythe; cousin of Coryn * Bell Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great grandaunt of Nyletak and Eilyk; sister of Sebastiana (a.k.a. Basha) and Blythe; cousin of Coryn * Blythe Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother of Nyletak and Eilyke; sister of Sebastiana (a.k.a. Basha) and Bell; cousin of Coryn * Nyra Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandaunt-in-law of Nyletak and Eilyk; mother of Coryn *Coryn Alba-great-great-great-great-great-great granduncle of Nyletak and Eilyk; cousin of Sebastiana (a.k.a. Basha), Bell, and Blythe Trivia *While Nyletak shows signs of being closer to the Guardian side of her family, Eilyk seems to be closer to the Pure Ones, specifically Kludd, though she doesn't believe in them. She always contradicts Nyletak when she speaks of Ga'Hoole, or when her sister plays with Obi and Lou, and tells them stories of Ga'Hoole. When she gets angry, she narrows her eyes, and growls, just like Kludd. Also, being the younger sibling, she tries to show off anything that might be worth showing off as she is jealous of her sister's flight abilities. *Unlike Nyletak, Eilyk does not have any special powers such as pastsight or starsight, and is not followed, and guided by any spirit of her ancestors, unlike Soren, who's scroom has been with Nyletak since she hatched. Of course, Eilyk is unaware of this. *Whenever Eilyk has friends over, or she invites Nyletak to meet her friends, Eilyk usually taunts her sister about believing in Ga'Hoole, provoking the others to begin taunting Nyletak as well. However, she failed to provoke Sable when she became friends with his sister, Mallory, and was shocked to find that Sable actually stood up for Nyletak.